


Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will be updated soon. Smut isn't my strong point so please bear with
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Kudos: 11





	Lust

Their lips meet in a rough kiss; tongues fighting for dominance. Giving into the sweet dangers of temptation has never felt so intoxicating; desperation grows with every passing second. “Still so eager to obey me, Deputy! I can feel how wet you are.” 

The words leave her throat in a sultry whisper. The clink of handcuffs renders Vera powerless. “Governor - I need you to fuck me…”  
“Hmm…remember who is in charge here! Now, on your knees, my  
pet! The mouse bows before the lioness, heart pounding frantically against her ribcage. Joan slowly undresses, making Vera look on in astonishment. Those beautiful voluptuous hips, full breasts, perfect skin. How can someone appear so elegant, like a goddess?  
“Any acts of disobedience will require punishment. You don’t wish to disappoint me now, do you?”

Vera wants nothing more than to please Joan. The pace begins slowly, tender licks hitting the most sensitive place. Joan gasps “Oh fuck…yes…go harder”. Usually signs of weakness would repulse the Governor. The overwhelming feelings of pleasure have her seeing stars. Vera sucks on her clit, increasing the pressure, fingers curved deeply to hit that G-spot. Moaning at the taste of her, sweet like honey, she can’t get enough.

Joan grabs Vera’s hair, grinding against her mouth. Heat begins to build rapidly; orgasm clearly imminent. “Come for me, mistress, it’s ok… I got you”. Nerves explode like fireworks; legs turning to jelly. Joan cries out Vera’s name as the waves of orgasmic bliss consume her body.

“Holy fuck… that felt incredible, my pet… but now it’s your turn. What should I do…? Spank you? Hold off the orgasm that you’re craving so much? Taste the sweet ambrosia between those delicate thighs? Brand you as my own?” The governor stands over this doe-eyed female, brandishing an evil smirk whilst putting on the leather gloves. “Get on the bed and bend over for me! Punishment goes before pleasure!”

The scent of her deputy's arousal was obvious. "Such a naughty woman. I wish had fucked you that night in my home." The first smack causes Vera to jerk forward. "Getting off to a spanking.. not so vanilla now". The tempo increases, wetness going down her legs.  
“Now open your legs, my pet, you’ve more than earned the reward”. Joan purrs seductively in her ear. 

Mistress takes her time gently kissing Vera’s breasts, sucking on them; a breathy moan escapes the petite soul. “How does it feel to have everything you’ve ever wanted? To be loved.. touched in the most intimate of ways?” Tears fall from the younger woman's face. A sense of insecurity soon washes over her and instinctively she covers herself up. 

“I was never worthy of your love”.  
A subtle twitch did little to mask the irritation. “When we first met I admired everything about you… your willingness to work hard; your beautiful smile. I vowed never to show emotions but within this time I fell in love with you. Give in to me your true feelings and desires”. Joan gently caressed her face. “Don’t be ashamed anymore”.

Vera smiles reassuringly allowing Joan to continue. The soft gentle moans of approval are music to her ears. “Please… I need to come…”. Fingers buried to the hilt, tongue softly caressing and sucking on the little bundles of nerves sends Vera's body into overdrive. “Oh fuck, Joan… I'm coming”. Within minutes a second orgasm sends ripples through her body leaving her gasping for breath.

"Can you stay here with me tonight? I just want to hold you”. Joan starts cursing herself for sounding so helpless. Both women held each other close feeling the other's heartbeat. “I will never let anyone come between us again. You’re mine, as I am yours".

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated soon. Smut isn't my strong point so please bear with


End file.
